Beloved husband
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: Young Severus is being bullied again. Damn that James Potter! But what is this? Harry? And older Severus? Oh merlin what's going on now.


Summary: Young Severus is being bullied again. Damn that James Potter! But what is this? Harry? And older Severus? Oh merlin what's going on now.

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Beloved husband

A white light appeared on the grounds of Hogwarts. It was in an area where none of the students ever really went. Why you ask? Well it was mostly because it was quite a walk away from the castle and because it was where James Potter and his friends "hunted" for their pray.

Severus Snape was, to his utmost dislike, said pray. James and his friends never left him alone and he was positively sick off it. Just now the black haired fifteen-year-old was sitting under one of the many trees minding his own business when they showed up.

The light went unnoticed by the five boys as James took out his wand and before Severus could utter a counter spell he was dangling mid air. A short rotation of James' wand turned Severus upside down. Sirius and Peter were laughing their asses off while Remus was looking at Severus with pity in his eyes.

'A lot that pity does.'

Severus thought angrily. If Remus minded his friend bulling Severus he should _do _something. Not stand next to him sending the victim pitying looks. Severus' breath caught when he noticed the white light for the first time.

It was shining brightly behind the four marauders, but none of them noticed. The light started to dim down as a person made their way through it. Severus' breath caught when he lay eyes on the boy. He looked a few years older than Severus himself.

'He looked like a seventh year, but I've never seen him around.'

Severus thought that perhaps the stranger, whoever he was, could get them to stop. Get them to put him down and leave him alone once and for all. All that hope was crushed when he stepped into better view. Red and gold tie.

His only hope was a Gryffindor. Severus felt like crying. James had all the Gryffindors behind him. Well not all of them, but none of them tried to stop them except Lily. And Lily wasn't here.

"What on Merlin's green earth are you looking at Snivillius?"

The boy behind the marauders snapped his angry gaze to Sirius and glared at the back of his head. Severus took his sweet time to look at the new comer. His hair was similar to James' as were the glasses, but their eyes were different.

He lost himself in those green eyes. They were almost like the Slytherin green all around his common room and the dorm rooms. Severus knew he was more attracted to men than he was to women and he also knew that this boy was on the verge of giving him the biggest boner he had gotten in a long time.

"My that was not very mature now, was it Sirius?"

The marauders turned around and came face to face with the stranger. James released Severus abruptly because of the sudden interruption and the black haired boy fell to the ground with a loud thud. The stranger's gaze snapped to him instantly.

He pushed his way between a shocked Sirius and a nervous and scared looking Peter. The boy crouched down next to Severus and helped him into a sitting position. A small and barley noticeable blush spread over the black haired boy's cheeks.

"Thanks."

Severus' breaths were coming in small pants. Merlin the boy was even more gorgeous up close. He chuckled and smiled at Severus. When he turned his head back to the frozen marauders his gaze instantly went to Remus.

The werewolf seemed frozen to the spot by the other's gaze. Slowly, as if not knowing what he was doing, Remus stepped forward, closer to the stranger. When he was directly in front of him he stopped and waited for something. What, none of them knew.

"I'm quite disappointed Moony. Padfoot I can understand, but you?"

The stranger shook his head in apparent disappointment. He turned back to Severus and inspected the black haired boy's head. There was a small lump forming on the back of his head and when the stranger pulled back his hand the tip of his fingers were a faint red.

The stranger growled deeply and turned a pair of murderous eyes onto James. He stood up and walked straight to the boy. He shoved is fingers into James' face and made sure to smear a little bit of blood on his cheek.

"You think this is funny? He could have died from that fall had he landed at a different angle. I can't believe you dad. I mean come on I know you never really like Severus and me marrying him didn't help, but this? It makes me be ashamed to call you my father!"

The stranger looked at all the shocked faces with a Slytherin worthy smirk on his lips. The white light from before returned and an older Severus stepped out. The stranger's eyes widened exponentially.

"Harry James Potter-"

"Snape."

Severus send his husband a dark look. Harry merely smiled and gave him an innocent and unknowing expression. The older Severus growled and walked over to Harry. He embraced the shorter male and gave him a small kiss.

"Harry honey you can't go around changing my past the way you see fit. Yes your father treated me badly, but if he hadn't I wouldn't be who I am now. I may not have fallen for you. Are you really willing to risk our marriage just for that?"

Tears gathered in Harry's eyes as he listened to his husband. He shook his head frantically and stood on his tip toes pressing a small kiss to the older Severus' lips.

"I'm sorry. Of course I don't want to risk our life together."

Severus pressed his forehead to Harry's and smiled at him. He wiped the small tears from the brunette's eyes and turned to look at his younger self. He smiled at himself before jerking his head in the direction of James.

"I know he can be an utter ass, but live through it. He is gonna give you the best thing you could ever want."

The younger Severus looked at Harry and nodded in understanding. Harry and the older Severus turned to look at the marauders and smiled at them. James gave Harry a look the brunette didn't really understand, but didn't say anything.

Harry barked out a loud laughter when he saw Padfoot looking at him and both Severus' with wide eyes and his mouth resting on the ground. The brunette took out his wand and pointed it at the marauders while the older Severus pointed his wand at his younger self.

"Obliviate."

**A/N: So what do you think? My first Severus/Harry fic. Was it any good?**


End file.
